dolly_and_collinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinister Felines from Atop the Litterbox
The Sinister Felines from Atop the Litterbox are the pet cats of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. They are voiced by Eric Bauza (Prickles), Maya Rudolph (Tipper), Eric Edelstein (Scratcher), Michael Peña (Pouncer) and Amy Poehler (Whiskers). Appearances * Prickles is an orange Tabby Cat with yellow stripes, a yellow muzzle, yellow paws, a yellow tummy, and a yellow tail tip. He has as similar hairstyle as his owner Bruce. He wears a blue collar. * Pouncer is a black Bombay cat with a grey muzzle, grey paws, a grey tummy, and a white stripe on his forehead. He wears a blue cat cone and sometimes a red collar. * Scratcher is a tan Himalayan cat with a brown muzzle, brown paws, a brown tummy, a fluffy tail, and a brunette hairstyle that covers his two eyes similar to David. He wears a red collar. * Tipper is a light cream Norwegian Forest Cat with a blonde muzzle, blonde paws, a blonde tummy, a blonde tail tip, a similar hairstyle to her owner Ashley. She wears a pink collar. * Whiskers is a white Ragdoll cat with a grey muzzle, a grey tummy, grey paws, a grey tail tip, and brown fur on her head like her owner Constance. She wears a pink collar. All five of the Felines have icy light blue eyes like their owners. Personality Prickles is the leader of the group and the pet cat of Bruce. He is the meanest of the Sinister Felines. Prickles will bite or scratch if you pet him, and his favorite kind of fish is salmon. Tipper is the pet cat of Ashley. She always in the mood for a delicious tuna and is the nicest of the Sinister Felines. Tipper wouldn’t mostly mind if you pet her. Her favorite kind of fish is tuna. Scratcher is the pet cat of David. He gets his dinner from the trash and will rarely tend to not mind if you pet him. His favorite kind of fish is sardines. Pouncer is the pet cat of Lenny. He can be a coward at times and is an outdoor cat. Pouncer sometimes will let you and sometimes will not if you pet him. His favorite kind of fish is catfish. Whiskers is the pet cat of Constance. Whiskers hates water, especially baths, and is the most friendliest of the Sinister Felines. She never minds at all if you pet her, and her favorite kind of fish is filet. The Sinister Felines are generally well behaved little furballs, even if they have a habit of batting at Constance’s braids while they’re trying to work on blueprints. They generally keep to their own devices though, and roam about the mansion, as most felines do. The felines are cute, but nevertheless delightful. They were more cool-minded, unless their plans were thwarted by the Hamsters Next Door. Sometimes, they show more emotion such as irritation and become more determined to destroy their enemies. Their main nemeses are the HND, Charlie Burgers and Fluffers. Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Characters